eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Lost Legend of Lavastorm
on the docks at ( -126,-115,628 )| }} *You must be able to speak Druzaic from the quest Words of Pure Magic in order to complete step #5 of this quest. *You must be able to speak Krombral from the quest Words of a Giant in order to complete step #14 of this quest. Steps #Kill goblins in Lavastorm to obtain 20 shards of the broken goblin tablet and return to Fendaris K'Lorn. #Collect 8 goblin banners written in a secret goblin code. Their locations are as follows: #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Ancient Mines'. ( -320,-130,453 ) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Flame'. ( -727,-113,337 ) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Krombral'. ( -345,-130,340 ) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Marnek'. ( -737,-111,443 ) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Might'. ( -225,-114,147 ) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Nagafen'. ( -422,-114,305 ) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of Najena'. ( -130,-130,366 ) #*'The Sootfoot Banner of War'. ( -556,-118,470 ) #Return to Fendaris K'Lorn. #If you have not already done so, learn the Druzaic language by completing the Words of Pure Magic quest. #Visit the 5 locations mentioned in the goblin poem that Fendaris decoded and scribed for you in Druzaic: #* . ( -647,-80,65 ) #* . ( -678,-67,-159 ) #*The area of goblin rituals. ( -635,-111,302 ) #*Behind the lavafall straight in from the beach entrance. ( -210,-114,149 ) #*Slightly past the collapsed entrance to Najena, part way up the ramp to the lavafall. ( -193,-114,252 ) #Speak with Bunglegreeder to find the name of the forgotten Lavastorm Legend.( -404,-98,194 ). #Find 8 rare rocks from Lavastorm: #*'Metamorphite' -- These are mined from s. #*'Flame Licked Diamond' -- These are mined from . #*'Molten Fragmite' -- These are dropped by molten fragments. #*'Noxious Pearl' -- These are dropped by noxious emissions. #*'Basalt Turquizite' -- These are dropped by basalt rumblers, which share the spawn table with s. #*'Globule Rose' -- These are dropped by s, in lava pits in and outside of the tunnel to Temple of Solusek Ro #*'Dormizite' -- These are dropped by s. These rumblers are a triggered spawn in Lava Field. They will not spawn if you are stealthed or invisible. Look for them in the box canyon at (-602, -44, -543). #*'Bouldering Heart' -- These are dropped by the s surrounding at . #Return to Bunglegreeder who instructs you to search for info about King Tranix. #Speak with Tomekeeper Sunto in the library in the Temple of Solusek Ro (-437, -60, -683). #Seek out the bones of the 10 knights that were sent out across the Shattered Lands: #*'Narisin' in Antonica (in the hidden bloodsaber cave accessed from the pond in Windstalker Village). (-2051, -37, -564) #**Swim from the pond directly west of the Fangbreaker Keep. #*'Desdarn' in the Commonlands (249, -47, 252) #**Desdarn's remains can be found in the mini-cemetery just East of the Ruins of Val'marr. #*'Weldin' in the Thundering Steppes (853, -32, 1064) #**The remains of Weldin are in the cave which has it's entrances near the different sides of the peninsula on the beach. #*'Hogosh' in Nektulos Forest (in the bear caves). (-1374, 28, -698) #*'Karysin' in Zek, the Orcish Wastes (-192, -25, -553) #*'Jartellin' in Enchanted Lands (-398, 0, -624) #**This skeleton is inside the Lamia Cave at (-335.46 2.45 -629.71), not the cave at (-28.66,-3.26,-1117.03) #*'Edgarin' in Feerrott (-1932.40, -22.58, 557.09 - exactly standing on it right now) #**This skeleton is hard to see, and with eqmap.ini having issues with double-map zones lately, it can be very difficult to find. Check northeast of the entrance of the Temple of Cazic-Thule. Its just south of the Cave of Fear, between the entrance and the pond. #*'Mortanis' in Everfrost (25, 28, -478) #*'Liantis' in Lavastorm (-551, -92, 16) #*'Usalin' in Lavastorm (-282, -6, -435) #Return the dead knights' bones to the in the Temple of Solusek Ro (-322, -45, -708). #Speak once again with with Tomekeeper Sunto in the library, then hail the lying on the table a few steps away. #If you have not already done so, learn the giant language (Krombral) by completing the Words of a Giant quest. #Enter Solusek's Eye and find the chest in the first room where various giants of Thyr begin appearing. The chest is on the left side of the room. (speaker teleport room - sublevel 5)(100, -357, 189) #*''NOTE: This is the room with the teleporter disk, so be sure to get access by stepping onto it the first time you are here. Thereafter you can use the disk at the Drednever Expedition site to return here.'' #Gather four circlets by killing: #*The Speaker of Fates holds the Circlet of The Speaker. (just around the corner from the chest at 100, -357, 189) 5 #* holds the Circlet of The Castigator. (-276, -371,-95) 5 #*Lord Crana holds the Circlet of Crana. (-287, -516, 123) 6 in the Glassblower's room #* holds the Circlet of Tranix. (-31, -34, -135) 1 #:(Spawn timer on each of the above named mobs is 20 mins.) #Return to the chest in the giants of Thyr area (100, -357, 189) for your reward. Reward *Crown of King Tranix *52,700 status points L